Little Old Neptune
by Kristal
Summary: Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood’s top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Old Neptune **

Rating: PG 13 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

**Notes:** This is my first fully Veronica Mars story, the only other Veronica Mars-y story I have is a oneshot crossover with Buffy. Anyway, I'm not sure about this. I don't think I did too splendid at writing Veronica. But this is some years in the future so maybe its okay that its not teenage Veronica. How did I come up with the idea? I have no clue. I just knew I wanted to have Veronica as the absent parent instead of Logan as I've seen in many others. And this was an easy way to make them have to deal with the past and hope for the future together!

----------

**Badge, gun, partner, even your boss, they're all right here, Veronica. So why are you so nervous? It's just your next assignment, your job. You've done this a thousand times. Why are you nervous now? **

Veronica Mars took a step forward, following Director Hendricks's lead. Callie Farmer, Veronica's partner took up the rear, quickly passing the slow pace of Veronica. Normally, Veronica would be quick on his heels wanting to be right there when the action happened. Today, however, Veronica was terrified as she walked up the stone walkway, to the large white double doors, under the canopy of the grey-paneled mansion.

Blue sky above and neatly trimmed bushes to the side, the three special agents of the FBI reached the silver door knocker. Director Hendricks raised his hand and gently knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, Veronica saw a blurred figure approach the door, through the textured windows that were placed around the doorframe. She saw the silver knob slowly turn and the door slowly fall back into the house.

**Why am I so nervous? You're a special agent, Veronica Mars. You know full well why you're so nervous. **

--

"_Last week, Jodi Collins was kidnapped. Jodi is the daughter to movie stars, Brandon and Angie Collins. We were not contacted until last night when another child was kidnapped." _

_Callie Farmer raised her pen, indicating the want to question him. Director Hendricks stopped talking and pointed to the young agent. "Are we to assume that they are directly related?"_

_Hendricks nodded, taking a step back to address the entire room. "Most definitely, yes. The investigation has declared that they are interrelated. Both victims are 5-year-old female children of celebrities. Both attend the same primary school in Neptune."_

_Veronica's head snapped up._

_An older woman, with graying brown hair, asked at his pause, "Have there been any ransom notes?" _

"_No. There has been no contact. All and all, there has been little evidence at all for Neptune's Sheriff's Department to work with on these cases."_

_Again, Callie raised her pen. Hendricks nodded at her, without taking a peek at the silent and deadly still blond sitting next to her. "There hasn't been any publicity of this as far as I've heard. If it's Brandon Collins's daughter and another celebrity's kid, why haven't we heard about it?" _

_A few snickers came from behind her. A brave young man called out, "And you spend all your free time listening to celebrity gossip?" _

_Callie turned around to search the one who questioned. Spotting Brady, a smirk fell on her lips. "Well who doesn't like to see paparazzi photos of Logan Echolls with his shirt off and at the beach?" _

_Trying to ignore the two rookie agents' banter, Director Hendricks turned to Callie to answer her question. "Yes, to your question, the Sherriff's Department has tried to slip these cases by with as little publicity. Paparazzi follow these families everywhere already, in this hard time they felt it was easiest to have them remain out of the loop. Also, conducting the investigation is easiest without media interference in every doorway."_

_Pausing, Hendricks took a glance around the room solemnly. "I was personally contacted by a friend's daughter on this case," he told the room as to let him know that it was of personal matter to him as much as it was of business. "I need two agents to come along with me on this assignment. Are there any volunteers?"_

_A roomful of hands shot upwards toward the grey-tiled ceiling. Only a few rested their arms by their sides. Veronica Mar's had hers plastered to her navy blue slacks._

**So how did I get pulled into this? **

_One hand reached as far as it could and the owner was doing everything not to wiggle it back and forth to draw attention for the director. _

**That's right. Callie Farmer- my partner. You rescue the girl, take down the bad guy, and save the world once- and you get stuck with her on every case thereafter. **

_Hendricks gave a slight chuckle at Callie's "pick-me, pick-me" expression upon her face and pointed to her. "Farmer and Mars, be ready to go by three this afternoon. And pack your begs because we'll be staying in town until we find the missing girls." _

_Mouth open and eyes wide, Veronica Mars couldn't muster out a single protest as Hendricks dismissed the meeting and Callie pushed her out._

--

A short and chubby Hispanic woman stood under the open door. With a thick accent, she greeted them, "Welcome, Miss Holiday mentioned you would be coming."

Director Hendricks smiled back. "Thank you; we came as soon as we could. Is Jennie here?"

"Yes, yes. Come right in." The woman ushered the three inside, stepping to the side to let them pass. "Take a seat here. I will go get Miss Holiday."

Doing as she said, Callie and Hendricks took a seat on two identical white sofa chairs. Veronica stood still at the entrance, scanning the home.

**No sense of familiarity, no strange feeling except that there was- just a little. It couldn't really be his, could it? Of course it could Veronica. Stop trying to kid yourself.**

"Mars, take a seat," Hendricks called to her. "We don't want to appear threatening to her. That look on her face could appear so."

Obediently and slightly offended, Veronica took a seat on the small sofa. Hendricks gave her an approving nod and Callie just smiled in anticipation for meeting the celebrity couple.

Avoiding looking at the mantle above the fireplace, as to pretend that what she knew was true, was not, Veronica kept her eyes turned down to her lap. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, a tall blonde woman walked through an archway into the room. Even if Veronica had not heard the maid say Miss Holiday and Director Hendricks say Jennie, Veronica recognized Jennie Holiday straight away.

**Who wouldn't? Head actress, Jennie Holiday, in the TV show **_**Mad World**_**. And everyone knows that Jennie Holiday is dating her TV character's love interest, Logan Echolls. That's right, Logan Echolls. I'm sure most of you are swooning and all of you have seen his latest top box office hit **_**Nacirema**_**. He used to be my boyfriend. Yup, your very own Veronica Mars used to date Hollywood's newest and hottest A-list actor. So how did it end? Well let's just say it didn't end easy.**

Director Hendricks rose from his seat at the sight of her. "Jennie, how are you holding up?"

Jennie smiled a small, fake smile as she walked into his open arms. "Zach, it's been horrible, especially for Logan. We're glad you could make it out."

**If you had any hope left Veronica, there it just vanished.**

"I can only imagine how horrible this must be for the two of you," he told her softly before gently guiding her to the opposite side of the sofa where Veronica sat. "Sit down and we can go over some things that will let us find the two girls as quick as possible."

Jennie did as she was told and nodded.

The housekeeper quietly entered with a silver tray. Atop the tray sat five mugs and a coffeepot. "Would anyone like some coffee?"

Jennie nodded, "Please Isadora."

The housekeeper nodded and poured her a drink. Then she continued on to pour three more. She handed a mug to each of the four, even though three of which had not asked for it. She then took a quick glance around the room. "Will Mr. Echolls be joining you?"

Veronica silently prayed, to any god that would hear her, that Jennie would say no. A small, whispering voice, in the back of her head, hoped otherwise.

Jennie quickly shifted her eyes down. "No, he won't be joining us just now."

Hendricks took a sip of the coffee before beginning. "Jennie, I know this will be hard, but the more information we get, the higher chance we find your daughter safely."

Veronica shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Jennie began her telling, "Logan brought Vanna to school yesterday. He always drivers her if he isn't filming." She smiled slightly at this.

Callie, who had been star struck for the first 10 minutes, finally spoke to question her, "What was she wearing yesterday?"

Jennie glanced up at her and shook her head. "I was already on set when Vanna woke up. But the Sheriff's Department has Logan's answer."

Callie dared to speak again, even though Jennie had already mentioned it, "Is Logan here so we can get that from him now?"

Jennie averted her eyes from Callie. "He's not very stable at the moment."

Before Callie could say anything else, Hendricks quickly jumped in with another questioning, "What else do you remember about yesterday?"

Relieved to avoid talking further about her long-time boyfriend, Jennie turned to Hendricks. "She was supposed to take the bus. Logan and I were both expected to be on set until that evening. Isadora would greet her at the end of our driveway and watch her until we come home." Jennie paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "The bus never came. Isadora waited for nearly an hour before calling Logan believing that she had mistaken his work schedule and he had already picked her up. Logan and I were filming a scene so we did not hear the message for another half-an-hour. We then began calling the school, the Bus Company, friends, everyone. The bus driver said that she never got on the bus."

Callie wrote every word that Jennie said down on her notepad. She then jumped to assume, "So she was released for her classroom and was kidnapped in the few minutes before she reached the bus."

Jennie shrugged and sent her a painful look. "That's what we think."

Hendricks nodded. "Do you know of anyone that would have kidnapped her?"

"No," Jennie quickly said. "No one that I know would. Although, Logan gave a few names to the Sheriff."

"Do you remember any of the names?"

Jennie shook her head.

"What about Vanna's biological mother?"

Veronica perked her head up curious, Callie did too.

Jennie looked up to the mantle. Her eyes fell on a large portrait of the three of them, To one side hung a smaller picture of just Logan and Vanna and to the other side hung a picture of Vanna alone.

Veronica forced herself to keep her eyes down. She forced herself to not look at Jennie or the photos.

"Jennie?" Hendricks gently pushed.

"No, her mother would not have taken her. She hasn't paid any attention to her since her birth. Why would she start now?" Her voice was bitter, anger and, just a little, jealousy flowed through her words.

Hendricks nodded. "We will need her name so we can make sure."

Before Jennie could answer, Veronica abruptly stood up. Veronica quickly said, "Bathroom?"

Jennie smiled softly at the woman who had remained quiet. "Down the hall, take a right at the next hall and it will be the first door on the left."

Veronica muttered a quick thank you as she briskly walked away from her boss, her partner, and her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend.

**So really Veronica, why am I so nervous? Logan Echolls, yeah, there's definitely that. But the real reason I'm here is Vanna Echolls, 5-year-old superstar, Logan Echoll's daughter.**

**And you want to know the kicker? **

**She's my daughter too.**

**----------**

A/N: So there it is. First chapter. What do people think? Should I continue this or not? I'm still not sure. And the name Vanna? Thoughts? Other names I was considering were Tatum, Gemma, Mckenna, Riley, Alaina, and Kaylee. I chose Vanna because I believe if Logan, still random, heartbroken, slightly jackass-y, and very possibly hung-over, was given a baby and said to name it he'd pick the name of the last woman on his mind. Of course that would be Veronica and then realizing his mistake he decided to give her this nickname. I'm not sure or not if this was the case. But it was good enough support to pick the name from the others. As for title: I took it from Little Old New York since many VM eps are based off of movies, songs, or phrases. It worked, although I'm not too ecstatic about it.

Well, if people enjoy it and I decide to continue. I am wondering what people want to see. I know who kidnapped them and how, although, I'm not sure how Veronica and Logan see each other again. Should Logan be drunk? Hung-over? And then how Keith and Veronica's relationship has been. And maybe how the whole Veronica and Logan thing ended. I'm open to suggestions (yay audience participation) and would love to hear from you so that I might be able to write more and sooner.

Anyway, I usually don't write author notes on both sides anymore. But alas, please review anyway and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Old Neptune **

Rating: PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

**Notes:** Sorry for the long delay of getting this up and sorry for the shortness of it. I could list out a bunch of excuses, such as I was in England for awhile, school has been crazy as there is one week left of classes, misplacing my loose-leaf pages that I write on during class, then found again and had to type it up… anyway. Here it is. Hope you enjoy!

--

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I'm sure you're wondering why I gave up my shot at a perfect family picture filled with money, gorgeous house, celebrity husband, and adorable daughter, right?**

Veronica Mars made her way to the bathroom, although she did not need to use it. This was her escape route. If she was smarter, she would have realized this house had no escape routes beyond the front gate.

As she was about to push the door in, Veronica hear a familiar voice echoing down the hall.

"_Vanna, come on, don't be shy!"_

Veronica's feet slowly followed the sound of the man's voice to an open door. Silently stepping in ,Veronica cursed herself at what she saw.

Her blue eyes fell to the source of the sound: a wide screen TV dancing to life with a very small girl.

"_Daddy!"_

A small smile played on Veronica's lips as the child's face filled with pink and a small hand attempted to block her face.

**Am I even allowed to smile at this? At her? My little girl- but I'm just watching from the sidelines.**

A quiet voice interrupted Veronica's fixation on the screen. "Lilly, my mom, you, and now Vanna, you'd think I would be given a break."

At first, Veronica didn't see him, then, her eyes slipped past the TV and saw a mirror directly above it. Inside the mirror, Veronica saw her own guilty face and a few feet in front of her, lying on a green couch was a man she knew all too well, his light brown eyes looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry, Logan," her voice came out quietly, barely above the sound of a whisper. Logan's head knocked back ever so slightly as Veronica's pain filled words hit him. A look of shock came to his face. It was as if he had not expected her to reply back to him.

And Logan hadn't expected her to answer. In fact, he hadn't believed she was truly there at all. His belief held on to the idea that in his emotional state, he was seeing things- and now apparently hearing them too.

Logan continued to stare at her, blinking occasionally and looking away only to snap his head back to the mirror. Veronica dared the few steps to reach the couch. Looking down, she scanned the coffee table in front of the couch- looking for the bottles and glasses of alcohol that she just knew would be there. Finding none shocked her. From what Jennie had cautiously said, Veronica had assumed Logan was dealing with this problem as he dealt with all others- with lots of alcohol and, occasionally, drugs.

When Veronica looked directly down at him, she found his eyes staring into hers.

"Logan, are you drunk?" Veronica found herself asking despite the gnawing in her stomach urging her away. Director Hendricks, Callie, and Jennie would be wondering why she was taking so long. Wasn't that a big enough reason for her to jet from the room now?

A playful expression crossed Logan's ragged face. "Drunk? Nope," Logan answered, popping the p on nope. "Jennie's no fun and threw them all out."

Veronica knew exactly what would come next.

"Hung over?" Logan continued. "Probably." Leaning in, he attempted to whisper, his voice however not changing in pitch at all, "But sh, Ronnie, Jennie won't let me go over to Dick's again if you play tattle tale."

Despite him using the ridiculous nickname, the five years that had separated them seemed to vanish. Veronica's many experiences with a drunk Logan made it as if they were in high school yet again. Veronica spotted a mini bar in the corner of the room and made her way to it.

As Logan said, Veronica saw no alcohol bottles in the cabinets as she searched for a glass. Finding one, she filled it up with water before walking walk to Logan and handing it to him. Logan looked at the glass and her hand curiously. Carefully and unsure, Logan slowly brought his hand up to the glass. Veronica pushed the glass into his hand, forcing him to take it. His fingers brushed hers as they took hold. His eyes widened and darted to look straight into Veronica's.

Realization finally formed in Logan's eyes and very quietly he asked, "Veronica?"

--

Review please and make me happy!

By the way- I don't like the new updating thing- it screws the stuff up! Emo tear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Old Neptune **

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER THREE**

Several rooms away, a light knock sounded on the door. The knock disrupted the heavy stare between the two. Veronica's head snapped to the doorway of the room and she realized she needed to get back to the other room. Or better yet, she needed to get out of the house.

**Maybe even pull a Duncan and skip the country.**

"I have to get back," Veronica quickly blurted out. As she turned and headed for the doorway, Logan jumped from his position.

"You came." Veronica turned around at his sudden shout. "Your dad said he would try and contact you but…."

Veronica shook her head. "I'm here for work, Logan."

She watched his sad, drunk eyes take it in. They turned to an angry glare. But before he could transfer his anger into words, Veronica turned and walked out the door. Not wanting the woman, who left him five-years-ago to get away that easily, Logan was quick to follow.

--

Meanwahile, in the other room, Isadora entered the room with a balding man behind her. "Keith is here, Miss Jennie."

Jennie looked up from the photo album laid out in front of her, Director Hendricks, and Callie. Jennie smiled a small smile and stood to greet him. The two deferral agents followed suit.

"Keith, this is Director Zachary Hendricks of the FBI," Jennie introduced.

"Sheriff Keith Mars," Keith held out his hand to Hendricks.

Callie's attention focused on his last name and almost voiced her question burning in the back of her head but Hendricks stepped forward to shake his hand. Hendricks motioned his hand to the couch, signifying the want for Keith to take a seat.

Before doing so, Keith turned to Jennie. "Jennie, is Logan here?"

Jennie gave a small nod. "Yes, but he's not feeling very well today."

Keith took the meaning as what it really was and nodded.

At the moment of silence, Hendricks jumped to ask, "Sheriff Mars, would you mind if we asked you a few questions."

"Of course not, Mr. Hendricks." Taking a seat on the other side of Jennie, Keith added, "Shoot."

Hendricks smiled, happy that he complied. "First of all," Hendricks began. 'Can you recall what she was wearing?" To the side, he added, "Jennie did not have the answer."

Without skipping a beat, Keith answered, "A pink and white top, pink jean skirt, white tights, and pink boots." He gave a smile. "Vanna likes pink."

Callie wrote this down. Her notebook was dilled with facts from the case and answers from Jennie.

When he saw that Callie finished writing, Hendricks asked another question, 'And have you followed up to see if Vanna's biological mother is connected to the kidnappings?"

Keith froze in his seat. Jennie glanced at him in apology. She could only imagine what he was thinking as the FBI agents waited for his answer. As his mouth formed an answer, a sharp, bitter laugh cut through the room.

Three heads snapped toward the white hallway. Jennie's head remained down in embarrassment. And the last head, standing next to the laughing Logan, stared directly at the new occupant.

Hendricks did not notice the strange look that his agent had, nor did he notice the stunned look upon the Sherriff's face. "Mr. Echolls, my name is Zachary Hendricks. I'm a director at LA's FBI," Hendricks introduced.

Logan nodded, not caring, his bitter smile still on his face.

Hendricks continued, "As I just asked Sherriff Mars, do you believe Vanna's biological mother is connected to the kidnapping?"

At that, Logan let out another obnoxious laugh. Both Veronica and Keith shifted awkwardly.

Hendricks didn't catch on and stared at Logan patiently waiting. On the couch, Callie, on the other hand, seemed to have caught a few moments ago. Her wide-eyes stared at the two in the doorway, still in disbelief of what she concluded on her paper.

Jennie finally looked up and saw Keith's shell-shocked look. Turning around, she saw her boyfriend and the other FBI agent. Her eyes widened in realization just as Logan turned to the woman.

"Well, Veronica," He stressed each syllable.

Veronica turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

With her attention and the room's silence, Logan continued, "Did you kidnap your daughter?"

Without a second's pause to see the wide eyes and open mouth of her partner or the narrowed eyes and clenched jaw of her boss, Veronica whispered hurt, "You know I didn't, Logan."

Logan's laughing face and smile fell from his face. He wore his emotions on his sleeve as he seriously nodded. "I know."

**And everything inside me split right there- because that's what happens when you find out your daughter was kidnapped and you're standing naked in front of dozens of eyes.**

--

**Review and Make Me Happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER THREE**

Veronica sat on the steps of a light tan building. A sign at the bottom of the steps read "EFormatia  
trans sicere educatorum. Skylark Academy." She sat alone, no boss, no partner, no Logan. She was here on her own, doing her job, even though she wasn't supposed to. Hendricks took her off the case. He took her off and put her under the list for possible abductors.

--

_But like always, and especially now, she didn't listen. She couldn't. She wanted to pretend that it didn't matter that it was her daughter that was at steak. But she knew. She knew because she was so afraid. She couldn't think of what could happen if she failed._

_She had just entered the classroom, questioned the classmates and the teacher. She met her best friend, met her enemy, and met the person who told her exactly what happened on both days. So now, she tried to make sense of what the little boy told her._

"_This is Sophia Saturn, she wants to talk to you about Jodi and Vanna. Please turn on your listening ears and answer all the questions she asks."_

_Standing to the side in professional dress, Veronica stuck a smile on her face and walked to the front of the circle that the children made at her feet. "Hello!" Veronica greeted_

_In unison, the class sweetly replied back, "Hello Miss Saturn."_

"_I would like to know what happened yesterday after school let out and about a few days ago. If any of you remember a stranger who talked to or took Vanna Jodi, please raise your hand." A few hands rose into the air. For a moment, Veronica thought that she may get right to the bottom of this. Veronica pointed to a small girl. "What did you see?"_

_The girl looked down at the ground, but answered anyway, "She was behind me coming on the bus but then she wasn't anymore."_

_Her hope came crashing down. She pointed to another girl._

"_She just disappeared! She went poof!" The child emphasized this with flicking her fingers open when saying poof._

_Several more children answered her question in the similar fashion. Until their teacher declared that it was not time for math. Mrs. Alice Marks agreed to let Veronica stay in the classroom while they worked so she could try to find any leads. _

_Veronica sat down in a small chair meant for kindergarteners. During independent1 work time, a small boy with a mop of brown hair pulled out the chair directly next to her and sat down. He slid his work sheet on the table and began filling out how many apples were in each set._

_He didn't say anything for the first half of the worksheet. From the moment he sat down, Veronica felt horribly awkward. That was, until he broke his silence._

"_You look like her."_

_Veronica turned to him. "What?"_

_He didn't look up from his project and spoke softly. "Vanna, you look like her."_

_Veronica felt as if she had been struck in her face. She couldn't respond to hinm._

_He went back to his counting. Veronica didn't stop looking at him. _

_Suddenly h spoke again, "There was a man. He watched us and Vanna was scared of him so we went to hide in the tube."_

_Veronica snapped out of it instantly. "What did he look like?"_

_The little boy shrugged his shoulders. "He was tall and had curly hair and it was brown and he had glasses."_

--

She saw her desk and the brightly colored arts-n-crafts projects hung around the classroom.

--

_After her conversation with the young boy, she stood up looking around the classroom. Walking around the edge of the class, she spotted one picture. The childish scroll of a child wrote "Mommy and Vanna." And unlike Jennie, the adult figure had straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They matched the young stick figure girl._

"_Its her mother," the teacher walked over, a sad expression on her face. Veronica didn't turn to her, just kept her blue eyes focused on the picture. "Her biological mother," Ms. Marks elaborated. She then went on, assuming that Veronica simply knew what magazines and the Internet said. "Vanna's mother left when she was a baby- god knows why with a boyfriend like Logan Echolls- but Vanna talks about her all the time and draws many pictures of the two together." _

_She paused and Veronica looked over at her. The woman was young. Veronica assumed she was just out of college. Of course she would find Logan attractive. _

"_Every little girl needs a mother, without one, she likes to pretend that her's is the most amazing woman in the world. She even asks to be called Veronica all the time- it was her mother's name. It's just too bad that she doesn't understand that her mother abandoned her and doesn't see her for what an amazing little girl she has become."_

_And very quietly, Veronica said, "She does."_

**--**

**I do.  
**

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Veronica opened the back door and unbuckled the car seat. She gently wrapped the blanket around the sleeping child within it before taking lifting the carrier out. The crisp air of a chilly Californian morning hit Veronica, but the baby slept soundly, peacefully tucked in._

_Veronica pressed the lock button on her keys, her car sounding a quick, loud beep indicating it worked. With one hand, she carried the infant and carrier. In the other, she held the baby bag. Two things she was never going to hold again after this day._

--

Veronica woke up from that recurring dream- that recurring memory. She pushed the covers off her and slipped out of bed. She stood up in the bedroom of her teenage years.

Her eyes circled the room, so unchanged from the last time she slept in it, all those five years ago. Her feet walked over to the wall. Her fingers tracing over photos tacked to the large collage of surveillance photographs.

**So many screwed up lives.**

"Veronica?"

A small smile crept on her face and for a split moment, she tried to pretend that her life wasn't nearly as bad as the people's in those black and white photos.

But it was. In all honesty, it was worse.

Veronica cast her eyes away and found her way to the door. Pulling it open, a gust of bacon hit her. She felt like a teenage all over again.

"Coming, dad."

--

_Veronica walked through the main doors. No one stopped her. Why would they? They had seen her a thousand times before now. _

_She took the stairs. Maybe she didn't want to run into anyone. Maybe she wanted more time. Several flights later, she entered into the dim lit hallway. She walked the familiar steps to that familiar door. _

--

Keith Mars had opened the doors to his daughter. There was no force in the entire world that would have kept it closed. He let her come, no questions, no comments. And this morning, Keith Mars cooked breakfast for not just him, but for his little girl as well.

Veronica stepped out the door and walked into their little kitchenette. She took a seat on the stool and Keith quickly dished the food onto a plate and handed it to her.

"Aw the good ol' mornings of bacon and eggs. I am now ready for my laborious day!" Veronica exclaimed taking the plate. Looking at the island, she frowned. "No juice?"

Keith smiled as he dished a plate for himself. After setting it down he made his way to the fridge. "Such a demanding daughter I raised," Keith said as he grabbed a jug and poured some orange juice into a glass for her.

"Aye, but such an amazing and darn tootin' good looking one!"

**Who says we have problems? You see any problems here? Nope. **

It was so easy to play a perfect, normal family.

--

_She didn't knock just then. She set the bag down, the carrier beside it. Veronica brought her knees to the ground with them._

_For the first time, the baby's eyes fluttered open. Her small mouth opened into a big yawn and her small fist wiggled its way out of the pink blanket to instantly wipe her eyes. Veronica gently pulled the blanket off her, allowing the baby free range of both of her small arms. She folded it and unzipped the bag to put it inside. _

_Veronica turned back to big blue eyes looking at her, wide and curious. Veronica couldn't help but smile at her. She bent down and carefully pulled her from the carrier._

_Holding the baby against her, Veronica rocked back and forth there on the hotel floor._

_--_

They didn't mention why. They never did. Keith never asked, Veronica never supplied.

But they did talk about her. They always had. Every time he called her or she called him, he would tell Veronica of her latest accomplishes, her new favorite color, starting school, a new friend. Only small things though. Only about her.

Her first birthday passed, Keith had called her. He began telling her everything. She hung up on him within the first sentence. He never said anything more than a couple words after that.

But now, she had no opportunity to hang up on him. She was submerged into her life- even if she didn't want to be.

--

_Veronica rubbed her small back. She ran her hands over her head of thin, silky blond hair. She rolled her fingers over the dimples of all ten fingers. And she kissed the top of the small, fragile head._

--

"You talked to her class?" Keith asked Veronica between bites of egg.

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, a little boy gave me a description. I'm going to try to find some footage from around here." She drowned some juice. "Have any?"

Keith smiled. He had definitely raised his daughter. "Of course. Not as much as we would like. Not showing anything."

Veronica looked disappointed and why wouldn't she be? "Can I take a look?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you when I go down later."

"Thanks dad," Veronica turned to her dad and sincerely meant it.

Keith stood up, his plate finished. For the first time since she came to him the day before, he couldn't quite meet her eyes. "We need to find her Veronica."

And Veronica couldn't meet his. "I know."

--

_Veronica held her close one last time before placing her softly back into the carrier. The big blue eyes looked back at her and Veronica could only blink away the tears she knew were welling._

_Veronica stood up, knocked on the door, and disappeared._

_And only an echo remained in the hall when the door was opened._

"_I'm sorry."_

_--_

**I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER SIX**

**ABCDEFG and none of this is making any sense to me.**

Veronica sat over a collection of notes she had taken so far. She was looking over the stacks of papers and couldn't figure out where to go from there.

She had gone over the footage over and over again. She had seen what the little boy had said. Tall, brown hair. But then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye in another footage she had collected from a shop behind the school. She saw the person carry her into a little car, not a van.

"Huh," she mused.

She played it over again. She zoomed in as far as she could and tried to translate the blurred numbers on the license plate. Even with her trained eyes, the poor quality video camera that the gas station had couldn't decipher them.

Veronica fished out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Zach." She knew him by first name. "Do you mind going over a number for me?"

Over the phone, a masculine voice answered. "Yeah sure. What do you need it for?"

"For one of the kidnappers."

"Thought Hendricks took you off the case. Thought you were one of the kid's ma."

Veronica stopped. She cursed under her breath. "Are you serious? Everyone knows?"

**Key note, kids, you never really leave high school.**

A laughing voice called back, "Headline news, sweetie. Our own Veronica Mars scored with Logan Echolls. The fact that you have a kid with him doesn't cut it close to that little fact!"

"Gotcha, thanks Zach," Veronica sarcastically said. "Sending over files now."

A pause followed and Veronica knew he was opening the file. "Getting them, looking at them… huh. Seems like 439 RFE. Three might be an 8 though."

Again Veronica thanked him. "And Zach, can we keep this on the DL. You know, just you and me. Like secret buddies."

She could hear Zach laugh on the other line. "Yeah, Veronica. Just so long as you let me take a peak at all those Logan pictures you got."

Gay men, Veronica thought, a smile on her face. "It's a deal."

Veronica hung up the phone. Her hands found their way to her personal laptop and pulled it out.

"Oh most trusted friend," She coed to the MacBook. "You hold all the goodies!"

She pulled up the database she was so keen to use in her teenage years. She pulled in the numbers that Zach had retrieved for her.

Two numbers, two addresses. Easy enough. Some people were obviously not as sneaky as they thought.

**Score one for Veronica Mars.**

Scribbling the numbers on a piece of papers, Veronica pushed the rest of the notes and her laptop into her bag. She stood about to leave to investigate.

That was when a familiar face stepped into the nice and cozy café.

"Ah!" The familiar man said in his familiar way. "Found you!"

**Of course. You did, Logan.**

**--**

**Notes: **So this is a short chapter. I do realize this. This is like just a little scene and on top of that a little scene that is broken into another scene- but that scene is in the next chapter. I got this bit up just to keep it going and keep attention of this story and also because I don't know if people are continuing to read this. I only got four reviews last chapter (major emo tear right there, by the way), so I am getting disheartened about the story. Which usually leads to me just wanting to swiftly wrap it up, through a bow around it and send it on the way. Hense, short little snippet of a chapter. I do say thanks to those that have reviewed, thank you like super amounts and sends whatever you fancy your pretty little way!


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Logan Echolls cross over the floor to come to a seat oppose of her. He didn't ask permission, he just sat. Veronica was pretty sure even if he had and she denied, he'd do this anyway.

So very much lacking sweet, Veronica muttered back, "Hey Logan."

Logan's face broke out into a grin and clapped his hands together, interlocking his fingers once together. "Just the dirty little mistress I wanted to find."

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at him and looked at him skeptically. "Dirty little mistress, Logan, really?"

The smile fell with a shrug. "Needed to say something besides Veronica the FBI agent turned rouge to find the kidnapper of her daughter she's left behind for the last five years."

**Aye, dirty mistress I am then.**

Veronica didn't reply to him. Feeling awkward and not wanting to just leave, Veronica waited for him to get to the point.

Before doing so, Logan ordered a cup of coffee.

**Wouldn't think anything had happened to him. Just normal Logan, sitting right across from me. Complete roundabout since the other day. Well, there you go Jennie, you got him off the alcohol.**

Waiting for Logan took much more out of her than it should have. To get out of the heavy silence, Veronica asked, "What's up, Logan?"

"Just wanted to see how far you've come. Cause I've talked to your dad, talked to your boss, but…" Logan's words died out and he cast his eyes down. The look on his face betrayed his emotions. They showed just how dependent he was on them, how needy he was, how helpless he felt in the search for his daughter.

Logan didn't look up at her when he continued to speak. "I know you're good Veronica. And if anyone is going to find Vanna, its gonna be you cause… you're you."

Veronica found herself looking down as well. Quietly, she replied, "Thanks, Logan."

After a moment, Logan looked up at her, his emotions back in check. "So?" He pressed.

Veronica looked down at her paper and knew that it didn't mean anything- the compliment that he just gave her. It wasn't anything more than him needing his daughter back and her being the most likely to make this happen.

"I went to her school, I got the video footage of stores nearby. It's shocking really that no one went to grab them."

"Well, Veronica, you were always the clever one." His voice was filled with bitterness.

Veronica simply nodded and gave a faint, knowing smile. "I found a car and a license plate, and I've got an address."

This is what got Logan's attention. He stood up immediately, his eyes full of rage. "Let's go!"

Veronica didn't think it would be the brightest idea to bring Logan into it. Logan, possibly a little drunk still, didn't really think before punching. "Logan, I think its best if I just go…"

"Hell, Veronica!" Logan stared at her in disbelief. "Vanna is my daughter. I'm coming with. And we're going to find her."

**Good job Veronica. Should have just said "No." No you didn't find anything.**

Veronica knows there is no point to arguing with him. She knew that he would not submit to anything he didn't like. He admitted defeat.

"We're just going to check out the address. We don't know that she's there. And we don't want to let on that we know if so," Veronica informed, her professional character taking over.

"So, what are we going as?" Logan asked, his voice no longer filled with anger or bitterness. In fact, if Veronica were true to herself, she would think that Logan may want to tag along on one of her mystery adventures once more.

But Veronica shook her head. "We are not going as anything. I'm going. And you are going to sit in the car. If I motion any way that I am in trouble, you can come to my rescue."

"Knight in shining armor duty." The duty sounded less than trill on his tongue.

"Precisely!" Veronica exclaimed, a smile breaking on her face.

"Think about it Logan," She started, noticing the look of annoyance crossing his features. In an accent that belonged in Manhattan, she said, "You face, over every magazine. My face, not so much."

"That's till the press gets the news that you're Vanna's mother."

Veronica tapped her fingers, keeping herself from making any comment back to Logan. So instead, she pushed her laptop down putting it into sleep. She packed it into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's go," Veronica said. "I'll drive."

Logan smirked, "Always liked to be in control."

"What can I say?" Veronica said as she walked through the café doors. "You did make me watch those Clint Eastwood movies."

--

**I heart reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Veronica led the way out the front door to her car parked next to the building. She walked around the car to get in, motioning for Logan to do the same. Opening the door and sliding in, the two sat in silence as Veronica reversed out of her spot and proceeded to follow the GPS instructions to the address collected.

**Good job Veronica, this will go grand.**

"How are you?" Logan found himself asking, a quiet filler tone.

Veronica took her eyes off the road to briefly look at him before bringing them back. She took a moment to answer. "I'm alright, its different working for the FBI rather than just going freelance- pays more though."

Logan, who money never been a problem for him, just nodded pretending to understand. "Good thing."

And because every "how are you" needed to be directed in the opposite direction, Veronica asked, "You?"

Logan shrugged. "Until recently, good. Good job, good kid, good girlfriend, good life."

Veronica nodded. In an ironic voice, she said, "Sounds good."

Logan laughed, a full-blown laugh. At this point, Veronica could not tell if he was still drunk. "Its sucks Veronica." He turned to look at her, practically screaming this at her. "Jennie is not you, Veronica. Vanna does not see her as a mother and I don't see her as a girlfriend." His lips turned up and he gave a little laugh." Well- I do see her as a girlfriend and she is good… but its just one of those things- makes for good P an' R."

Veronica laughed, a small smile toying on her face. "You're unbelievable, Logan Echolls."

"Its Hollywood Baby."

Logan looked at Veronica after a few awkward moments following

"You know, five years and I have always wanted to know why you left. Five years, and I think I know."

Veronica looked at him unsure of what he would say and how she would react to what he would say. "Yeah?"

"You couldn't handle it."

Veronica shook her head and answered his question with the smallest of voices, "No."

"No that's not it? Or no you couldn't handle it?" His voice rose in volume, hostility

"I told you I couldn't do it Logan, I told you I couldn't. I told you I would just give it up, get rid of it… something. You said we can do it, Veronica, we can do it. So I let myself believe we could do it. But I couldn't." Veronica's voice died on her lips, her last words fading quietly into the thick tension.

Neither took note of the car being stopped or the "arrived at destination" mark on the GPS. They simply sat in silence.

Logan glanced to the house and spotted the number, instantly perking up. "Veronica," he made to get out of the car. "We're here."

Veronica snapped out of the mood and followed his eyes to the small house.

"Down boy, remember the deal?" Veronica twisted in her seat to grab her purse, making sure her handy handgun was secure inside and easy to grab if need be.

Logan noticed this, a smirk on her face appearing. "Big step up from Mr. Taser."

Veronica looked up from the bag with a twinkle in her eyes. Without turning her eyes down, her hand fished through the bag only to pull out the familiar hunk of black. "Nah, Mr. Taser and I are BFFs. Friendship bracelets and all."

Before he could reply back to her, she unbuckled herself and got from the car. "Do we remember the deal now?"

Logan nodded, "White knight duty."

"Good," Veronica said as she made to close the door. "Be back in a little bit."

**Good job- back to the point. House, kidnapper.**

Veronica swung her purse over her shoulder and crossed the empty street. Being in the middle of the day, the neighborhood was silent: no kids playing in the street, only a few cars in the driveways, no friendly waves- or even angry glares- coming from neighbors getting their mail or mowing their lawns. And yet here a care- the car- was parked in the driveway.

**Strange? Yeah, probably not.**

Veronica took a quick glance back at the car to see Logan staring after her. His body was tense and she could only assume that his hand was gripped onto the door handle. The second any danger was present she knew he would be out the car and to said danger in a blink of an eye.

She turned back to the house in front of her and took the moment to observe it. Small, one floor and basement. Yellow paneling that looked like it needed a fresh coat of paint. The curtains were pulled and no indication of any lights being on. She was begging on the idea that no one was home- despite the car.

The car, she noted as she walked past, was spick and span. On the inside, Veronica couldn't spot anything that showed it to be in use. It looked to be a brand new car right in the dealer's parking lot. Nothing was in there: no trash, no coins, no anything.

**Now can we say strange?**

Veronica walked up to the door and took a deep breath as she brought her hand up. It seemed strange to be so nervous. Yes, she, indeed, was nervous. She took one more breath and pounded her knuckles against the wooden frame.

Her breathing stopped and she felt like she was in a moment that would last forever. This moment not being the happy go lucky moment, but the moment where you wish the gun would go off and end your suffering.

Although it seemed like hours, in reality, the door swung open only a minute and a half later. A smiling old woman behind the door.

"Hello?"

Veronica let out a breath and forced a smile into place. "Hello! I'm so glad you answered! I was afraid that no one was home in this whole neighbor hood!" She kept talking, her innocent charade screaming from her. "My boyfriend and I got totally lost!" Saying this she quickly motioned out the door to the car, but dropped it before the woman could get a good look at said boyfriend. "He didn't want to ask for directions but we don't have a map and my cell phone died so we couldn't call. I was wondering if you had a map or a computer for me to look up the directions and a phone so I can call my mom to tell her we'll be a little late."

The grey-haired, slipper wearing woman nodded, her smile never faltering. "Of course, dear. I'm afraid I don't have any computer but I do have a map and a phone for you to use."

She stepped aside for Veronica to enter and closed it after her. Veronica followed her and took advantage of the slow pace the woman was walking to look around the house. She would say it looked just like an old woman's place- smelling like one too. In her line of experience, she knew more than most that looks could be deceiving.

Sitting at a kitchen table, the woman laid a map book in front of her. Veronica feigned to look through it and find her destination. When able, her eyes scanned the pictures hung all over. Her eyes widened as the description of a man caught up to her. A young man, tall, dark brown, curly hair. Leaning in closer recognition hit her.

Veronica stood up instantly, closing the book. She turned to the old woman and tried to hide the fear building in her eyes. "Thanks so much! I found it, its right around the block, how silly of me! I'll just be going…"

The smile on the old woman's face didn't falter. Veronica's eyes widened and her hand reached for her purse that she had sat right next to her. Swinging it on her shoulder, she pulled the bag to her. Her hand slipped into the open top trying to find a familiar piece of comfort. Nothing.

"I don't like weapons in my house, Veronica. I don't want anything to happen to my grandmother now."

Veronica twisted around. The familiar figure in the photographs suddenly becoming the full on, flesh and blood version.

**Frak.**

**--**

**Notes: **My apologies for not updating for a long while. On the plus side- I did update and I made it a longer chapter (for me) rather than cutting them down into two different scenes. But yup. Look at this, now getting to the stuff and hopefully will update quickly.

**I heart reviews!**

They may even inspire me to update quicker. But life does intervene- true story! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER NINE**

Logan picked at his finger nails as he watched for a sign. Any sign. And yet none.

A phone interrupted his violent staring match with the house. Seeing Jennie's name on the screen he frowned. He pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yup?"

"Logan?" He heard her ask, he rolled his eyes at her asking this even after him having answered. However, the strange tone of voice cut the eye roll short.

"Yeah, what's what?" He heard a sniffle. "Jennie!" He sat up and urgently called into the phone. "What's wrong?"

Another sniffle, but she answered him before he could yell again. "They found a body."

Logan's body shut down right there. His heart sped up and his breath stopped. He could feel himself drowning: dying while still living. _Nonono._

"Logan." Jennie's shaky voice came over the phone again/ "They need us to come down."

Sucking in air like it was poison; Logan couldn't find the strength to reply to her.

Thankfully, she didn't need his reply to continue. "They're at the Los Angeles station, the FBI- Keith doesn't know. I didn't know if I should call him and they didn't tell him- the body wasn't in his jurisdiction…"

The rest of her words didn't matter to him. He didn't care. He stopped listening after the word body. He could feel his mind and body meet again, his fear beating out his urge to die.

He ended the call and dialed for a taxi.

------------

"Didn't think you were out for another 20 plus years, Moe."

"Ah," The man smile and shook his finger at her. "That's the beauty of parole: good behavior."

"They give rapists parole?" Veronica cockily replied, naively believing she could distract him as she tried to inch herself to a position that she could easily break away from.

"Assistant of the rapist," he corrected her.

Having inched herself near to the corner between the table and counter, she spotted the clearest path to escape. Noticing him blink, Veronica took the chance and tried to bolt.

Moe quickly cut her off, his hand quickly reaching up and grabbing the back of her hair. He yanked it back before Veronica could raise her arms in defense. From her speed running away, the quick and forceful pull sent her crashing to the tile floor.

Veronica opened her eyes to two feet straddling her. She looked up into brown eyes, so much darker than the first time she meet the geeky and slightly pathetic residence assistant. Her eyes traveled down to the gun ready in his arms, pointed at her. And not for a moment did Veronica doubt his will and motive.

**Think any charming wit or Star Trek references will get out of this one? No, I didn't think so either.**

"You don't want to do this, Moe!" Veronica said, her blue eyes begging.

Moe shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips. "Oh, really? Tell me a reason why I shouldn't."

There was a moment of hesitation for Veronica. Why? Why save her? But then she realized that it wasn't about her this time.

**Vanna. Logan. Hell, Moe's grandmother. **

"Because you'll be sitting on a hundred to life with murder and kidnap. And your dear, grey grandma gets assistance."

He didn't flinch.

"See Veronica, I think I can rest easy with jail knowing that I killed you."

That was the last she heard before the gun swung at her head knocking her into darkness.

------------

Logan glanced once more at the little house. He paused for a moment, debating to get into the taxi or to stay and make sure Veronica got out safely. His fear got the best of him and he slid into the backseat of the yellow car. Veronica wasn't in any danger now… now that his daughter's body was found.

The taxi driver's eyes grew wide in amazement at his guest, "Logan Echolls! A movie star! In my taxi!"

Logan didn't take a notice to the bright excitement of the man in front of him. He merely pressed a couple hundred dollar bills into the driver's shoulder to take and said, "LAPD. Fast."

The little house, with the unconscious Veronica in it, faded behind him physically and disappeared completely mentally.

**--**

**I heart reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER TEN**

Logan ran into LAPD, not thinking about anything else besides his daughter. He ran in and twisted his head in both directions looking for Jennie. He didn't note the front desk or hear the woman behind it greet him. Instead, he took off into a run when he spotted Jenny down the hall on the right.

Although looking devastated and emotionally lost, Logan forcibly grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. In a loud, demanding voice, he asked, "What's going on? What happened?!"

Jennie looked up at him, eyes red and swollen and cheeks lined with tears. Her lips parted into a little oh but before she could voice anything, more sobs erupted from her. With no response, his hands clenched harder onto her shoulders before shaking her. "Jennie! What happened? Who is it?"

Again, she wasn't able to respond; this time, not because of the sobs but because another man stepped into the hall to take the brunt of the beating Logan was giving his girlfriend. This middle-aged man came out of the door she was standing by. He looked at the two and spoke with a wave of experience. "Mr. Echolls, please try to remain as calm as you can. I'm Deputy John Harris and I am currently head of your case here at LAPD. If you could come into my office, I would like to talk to you. Mr. and Mrs. Collins are in there as well. They have already been debriefed on the situation and you now need to be informed before we take the next course of action."

Logan froze, his hands still tightly on Jennie's arms. He took a moment to take in all of the words that Deputy Harris had said. The last words sunk in last and he came to the realization that they hadn't said whose body it was, his daughter or theirs. Relaxing the grip just slightly, he took a deep breath before being able to ask his next question. "Whose body is it?"

Deputy Harris looked him in the eye and shook his head. "We are unsure. The body fits the characteristics of both of your daughter and of the Collins' daughter. The body is horribly bruised and had been buried in the woods out of the city. We had an anonymous call that told us to look in the area after they witnessed suspicious activity. I brought you here today to try to identify whether or not the body is that of your daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Collins will also be there to see if it is their daughter." He paused for a moment to let this information process in Logan's head before continuing. "Now if you could come into the room for a moment so I can briefly discuss what will happen and arrange for us to go down to the body, I would greatly appreciate it."

He didn't know what to do. How could you, knowing there was a body that you needed to identify? Even worse, the body was that of a 5-year-old girl who could be his little girl. Thoughts continued running through his head as the world kept going around him.

A younger woman appeared from the same door as Deputy Harris had come from. Deputy Harris gestured to her and introduced her as Carmen La Pez, another officer assigned to the case.

She stepped over to Logan and Jennie and lifted Logan's still clenched hands from Jennie's arms. Very softly, she spoke to the two of them. "I know its hard, but the sooner we can identify the body, we will be able to continue the search for the other girl and the murderer. If you could both come in here, we can continue this." Placing a hand on each of their backs, she guided the two into the room.

This helped Logan to snap out of his thoughts and take in his surroundings. Logan noted the two other adults in the room. He recognized them to be the parents of the other little girl missing from Vanna's class. Brandon and Angie Collins. He had worked with Brandon once on a film a couple years ago and the two had left off on a great note. Vanna and Jody had played together on set and become fast friends. This summer, they had been ecstatic to find out that they were in the same class this year and loved seeing each other every day.

No, they didn't know who the body was. They were the same size, blond hair, and best friends. It was either his daughter or theirs. And how could he not hope that it was their daughter lying on the table downstairs, not his. As horrible as he felt, knowing that what he hoped was that another couple's daughter was dead, not his; that his daughter's best friend was dead, not her. He felt an aching guilt as he sat down.

"Mr. Echolls and Ms. Holiday and Mr. and Mrs. Collins, you have been informed that there is a body downstairs that matches the description of both of your daughters. In a moment, we will head down and identify the body. If you do not identify this as your daughter, I would like you to step out quietly and return to this room. I will be up with you to discuss the case for your own daughter. In either case, there is still a kidnapper and murderer out there, along with one little girl still missing. With all our power, we will have both girls found and identified. We need all the help we can get and are giving all we can. Again, if you can think of any new information, we will gladly receive it."

Deputy Harris didn't know how to sugar coat it. He had never experienced it personally and he hoped he never would. It was one of the most barbaric things he witnessed and he wished it to never happen again. However, those hopes had yet to come true in his 20 years of service on the task force and his experience told him that they never would.

Never having sat down, Deputy Harris was the first to turn and exit the door. The rest stood up and followed suit. Logan followed last, forcing himself to stand up and follow the line of devastated and emotional people. The group walked down the hall and entered a grim stairwell. They descended the stairs and walked down another hallway before entering the double metallic doors reading "Morgue".

The doors revealed a long room. An office was set up on one side, while most of the room was empty, leaving space to stand and face the glass windows lining one wall. Through the glass, the only thing Logan took note of was the long steel table with a white lump on top of it.

Deputy Harris took a moment to let each of the occupants find the body and arrange themselves how they would like. Brandon and Angie Collins were wrapped in each other's arms. Jennie and Logan stood apart from them and each other, but both looked at the covered body as well.

Finally, Deputy Harris spoke, "You will be viewing the body from inside this room through the glass. Are you ready?"

Logan snapped his head in his direction and look at him completely appalled. "How can you say, 'Are you ready?' Of course we're not ready. How could we be?"

Deputy Harris looked down, knowing that Logan was indeed right. He shouldn't have voiced that in that way, because like Logan said, how could they be? Deputy Harris turned and looked to the small body covered in a white sheet as he apologized, "You're right. I'm sorry. In a moment, I will be asking Dr. Bramer to unveil the body and I would like you to watch to see if you can identity the body."

Dr. Bramer stood near the body, covered in a green apron and a mask. Ready to do the job, horrible as it was, he looked at Deputy Harris for confirmation as to when he should do what he needed to do. After checking the two couples and hearing no objections or other remarks, Deputy Harris gave a slight nod and the man brought his hands up to the top of the sheet and pulled down.

Blond hair peeked out. Logan's heart stopped as he saw it. "_Oh god, oh god, oh god_." He thought. And as it went further, as his dry and blurry and terrified eyes cleared, he recognized that the body had been badly bruised and the face was barely recognizable. Even as a parent of one of the girls in question, he couldn't quite make out whether or not it really was Vanna.

With the entire body revealed, Logan took a step closer to the glass to look at body for any sign of it being one girl or the other. As if playing a spot-the-difference game, he scanned the small body from head to toe and back again. And on his second go-over, his heart stopped and relief exploded from within him. Amongst that gross and bruised flesh, there were little white diamonds sparkling in the ears of the body. At this moment in time, he was the happiest man in the world that he had never gotten his daughter pierced ears. And he swore to god that he would never allow her to in the future.

A couple moments after his realization, the couple next to him broke down as they reached that point as well. Logan couldn't help but turn his eyes from the body to the other couple. As Angie Collins collapsed to the ground and Brandon followed her down pulling her to him, Logan felt guiltier than he ever had. He had hoped this. He had hoped that it would be theirs not his. And it was.

He turned around silently and walked out the room. He didn't look at Jennie, nor wait for her to follow behind him. As he continued down the hallway, he was unable to clear that scream from his head, the scream of a mother who just lost her daughter.

Logan didn't pause at all as he walked up the stiars and past the office of Deputy Harris. He didn't remember to stay, at this point, his body was too broken to remember anything. In a trance-like state, Logan walked out to the car, stuck his keys in, and drove home. In the future, he would never be able to recall this event of how he managed to get home. Nor did he think for a moment about why he was driving this old Saturn rather than his new Maserati.

The moment he reached his house, he got out and walked into the front doors. He took the few steps required to reach the sitting room before collapsing onto his couch, completely and utterly exhausted.

**--**

**Notes: **I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for all that keep pestering me, you're great! If you would like excuses, this is what I have: I am really busy. I worked all summer away from Internet and this last semester has been a rollercoaster of work and emotions. On top of that, I had finished the story and somehow something happened and I lost it. So it took me a long time to sit down and redo the story and get it up. But as finals are finished. I don't have an excuse. So here is this chapter and then the rest will be up soon! Goal: to have this finished before spring semester starts or before February… we'll see which one!

**Oh, and I heart reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

--

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

Veronica's senses slowly came to as she heard a trickling of water hitting a cold surface, a cold surface that she herself was laying on. Her first thought was trying to figure out where she was. As she strained to remember, she took in her sore body. She had been looking for her daughter. She had taken up a lead. And then the most recent memories rushed in. Moe! He took Vanna. She needed to get up and get out of here and find Vanna.

Veronica slowly opened her eyes, the pounding in her head getting louder and louder as they did. Despite being open, she couldn't see anything. The only source of light shone through a tiny crack at the bottom of a door. Bolted shut, she observed, the light slowly dying the further away from the source it was.

Veronica let out a groan as she tried to move her stiff and sore neck, trying to take in her settings. Her attempt to sit up was almost pointless, but she suffered through it, pain searing through her body.

"Are you okay?" A small and childish voice suddenly asked from the darkness.

Veronica's eyes instantly widen and she sat up fully, releasing a load and painful gasp. She twisted her head around trying to find where it came from. But to no avail, her eyes would not set in to spot the source of the words.

For a moment, she thought she might have imagined the voice, but then the little voice came again, "If it hurts, you shouldn't move it. That's what my daddy says when I get hurt. And I don't want to see no body hurt more."

Veronica now turned her head in the direction of the voice. She tried to force her eyes to adjust faster as she could barely make out a darker blob in the corner of the room. She squinted her eyes to try to see her more clearly but realized this wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Finally, she replied back to her, being distracted before due to finding the voice. "I'm fine. Can you come here?"

The little girl advanced and as she did, Veronica's eyes adjusted and took in the beautiful little girl that she recognized so well and yet, not at all. Her little girl walked toward her, her soft voice talking to her. "Did he get you too?"

Veronica nodded but couldn't find words that would come to her mouth. She was in awe and shock and hope. How could this unfortunate event lead her to this? She had thought she needed to get out to find the little girl and she was right here.

**In the belly of the beast. **

"I'm here to help you," Veronica said out loud, after several moments of being unable to find words to say. The little girl didn't know who she was. "I work with the FBI. I know your dad."

A small smile graced the little girl's face and her blue eyes widened happily. She bounced forward and threw her arms around Veronica. At first, Veronica didn't know what to do. But then, almost like instinct, her arms found their way around the little girl to hold her. As she did, she let out a soft sigh. She never wanted to let go.

**First time holding your daughter in years, it's not supposed to be like this. **

The little girl stayed in Veronica's arms. She tilted her head up toward her and searched the strange woman's features. Veronica felt like she was on the wrong end of a police line up, waiting for someone to spot the right detail that would connect her to the crime.

**What was hers? Oh you know that. Ding, ding, ding. You're answer of abandoning your child is cooooorrect! Ten thousand dollars and a eight-day dream vacation to one of these three five star resorts are yours for the taking. **

The girl continued to search hers, until finally, she seemed to find that very tiny connection. And Veronica wondered if Vanna could really tell. She couldn't remember anything, right? But the look in those blue eyes made her wonder.

With a look of curiosity, hurt, and hope, Vann asked in a voice just louder than a whisper, "What's your name?"

Without thinking, Veronica said, "My name's Veronica." She bit down on her tongue after. She shouldn't have said that.

With a little nod, accepting this and not questioning further, she said in reply, "I'm Vanna." She raised her eyes to meet Veronica's and added, "But my real name is Veronica too."

Veronica nodded, her eyes watering up, "I know."

And suddenly Vanna broke into tears. Veronica couldn't help but to hold her closer and wish that everything would just go away. She wanted her little girl to be safe and sound and to be back at her father's house; not having to have experienced any of this.

**But then, you would never have come back. Do you really want that Veronica? **

And in her head, as horrible as it was, Veronica couldn't answer that. Despite being in this situation, being locked in a dank and dark room and being held captive by a ex-rapist, star-trek obsessed, kidnapping creeper, she had her little girl in her arms. And had none of this happened, she didn't think she would ever have come face to face with this creation she brought into the world.

"I want to go home now. I don't like it here. It hurts and he's mean and I don't want to be hurt again," Vanna sobbed into her shirt, breaking her out of her thoughts.

It only took those words for Veronica's mother switch to turn on, saying the right things and meaning each one of them. "He won't hurt you again. I promise you, I won't let him," Veronica swore to her and any God that heard her. "I won't let him hurt you and I won't let you out of my arms. I will never let you go." Because, she didn't want to. She never wanted to let her go again.

**--**

**Notes: **Hope everyone is having slash had a great winter break. Hope your Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, and New Years were great! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest update and thanks to all who have replied!

**Oh and I heart reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Old Neptune**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, the characters, canon story lines, etc.

**Summary: **Veronica Mars left Neptune 5 years ago. Now, her newest assignment, involving two 5-year-olds, daughters to a few of Hollywood's top stars, who are kidnapped, brings her back. Veronica must deal with the past and fight for the future.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Veronica's ears perked up as she heard soft footsteps approaching. She quickly clasped Vanna closer to her and stood up, thinking she may be able to get out of this. She spotted a silver-reflecting object showing on the ground. She reached toward it and found small metal tray she assumed had once carried food for the young girl. She led them to the side of the room, pressing herself against the wall with Vanna next to her. She placed a hand over the girl's mouth to indicate silence. A look of understanding crossed Vanna's face and she looked up with wide eyes at Veronica and nodded.

Veronica slowly moved her hand from Vanna's mouth as she heard the footsteps stop. He was right behind the door. Veronica clenched her fingers around the metal tray and took one final breath, holding it until everything came crashing down.

The door fell open. One foot came parrellel to her and then the other. And then she swung as hard as she could.

Moe didn't have a chance to react as his body fell to the ground. Veronica quickly grabbed Vanna and hopped over the body and darted out the door. The metal tray lay next to Moe's head as they jetted down the hall, reaching the bottom steps of a flight of stairs.

Unfortunately, she hadn't hit hard enough.

Moe cursed as he slowly stood up. "You bitch!"

Vanna let out a scream as the words reached her ears and she clutched onto Veronica's hand even hard. Veronica turned and saw Moe, her face show how terrified she truly was. She scooped down and grabbed Vanna, lifting her up to try to quickly run up the stairs.

Except then a loud and clear voice demanded, "Freeze."

**Never Good.**

Veronica couldn't help but do this. Her experience with these words was never good. Very slowly, Veronica turned, positioning Vanna the furthest away from him as she could. Like the past, freeze was not good.

Her eyes landed on the gun pointed at the two of them.

Logan was already speeding back toward the house, praying to whatever God who listen that Veronica and Vanna would be safe. He had tried her number seventeen times already; one after another, expecting each time the results would be different. Each time, he grew more and more nervous and speed even more.

He pulled his car in front of the driveway, driving into the wrong lane to park his car right there in the street. In too much of a rush to care, he left the car there and sprinted out the door, leaving the car door ajar as well. Up the driveway, he didn't stop until he threw open the door.

He ran into the house, not caring it was that of a stranger's. Seventeen calls and no answer, something was wrong. His head darted back and forth in the house as he scanned for any sign of his two girls. Not seeing them, he set off searching the first floor trying to find them.

The moment he started to head up the stairs to the second floor, he heard a scream beneath him- high-pitched noise that he identified instantly as his little girl's.

He followed the noise, ending up back to the kitchen, throwing open doors trying to find a stairwell. He pulled open that final door. He froze, as he looked down at the two women most important in his life pointblank by a guy that had tried to ruin his life.

"No!" He cried, snapping all eyes to him.

Vanna's eyes widened. "Daddy!" She screamed, pushing out of Veronica's arms. She landed on the steps and automatically ran for her father.

In horror, Veronica tired to reach for the small girl. Logan did the same.

At that moment, an ear splitting crack sounded down the hall. Logan's eyes looked up and saw the gun pointed at his little girl. He looked back down. "No, no, no!" Logan screamed as he looked down and saw the blood trickling down the stairs. A small scream sounded with it.

Logan jumped down the stairs, taking multiple steps at a time. He ran past both on the stairs. His fist collided with Moe's face in less time than Moe could comprehend what was happening. He punched and punched, until his fist became as bloody as those stairs. He would have continued had it not been for that small voice.

"Daddy!" Logan twisted around to see his little girl. He realized what he was doing and ran instead to Veronica fallen body, flipping her toward him to see the damage.

He cradled her small body in his arms and looked down at her pale, chapped face. Her wide blue eyes were still madly alert as they looked up at him.

"Come on, Veronica, come on," he rocked her softly, his hand running over her face. "Please, don't die. Please."

Veronica opened her mouth and closed it, her expression one of complete pain. With a croaked voice, she could barely choke out the word she needed to say, "Moe."

Logan shook his head. "It's alright. He's taken care of. Everything is all right. Just stay with me."

"Daddy?" Vanna's young voice whispered to him after he finished, her voice too scared to speak any louder. The two adults turned to her, Logan quickly, while Veronica had to muster all her strength to slowly turn her head. "Is she going to be okay?"

Veronica pushed her lips into a sad smile.

**You give up all of this. Guess you can't ever get it back. No happy endings after all.**

Vanna looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't die. Please. I don't want you to leave me again."

Logan looked at his daughter speechless. He knew he didn't want that either. Logan stood up as quick as he could, Veronica still tight in his arms. With a rushed voice, he gently said to Vanna, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

He walked as quickly as he could out of the house, Vanna quick on his heels. "Vanna, get the door." Vanna did as she was told and Logan gently laid Veronica in the back seat.

Behind the driver's seat, Logan drove as fast as he could to help.

* * *

**I heart reviews!**


End file.
